


Attention

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i enjoy the angst, im not sorry for this, past Iwaoi - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: He stood leaning against one of the walls of the living room, his eyes fixated on a head of dark spiked hair. Condensation dripped down the beer bottle he held in his hand, already forgotten once that familiar face appeared. He knew coming to this house party there would be a chance of bumping into that face, he was hoping anyway.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Charlie Puth's "Attention" stuck in my mind. I'm aching so my children have to ache too.

He stood leaning against one of the walls of the living room, his eyes fixated on a head of dark spiked hair. Condensation dripped down the beer bottle he held in his hand, already forgotten once that familiar face appeared. He knew coming to this house party there would be a chance of bumping into that face, he was hoping anyway. "You need to stop staring, you know that right? It's bordering on creepy level." Matsukawa's voice tore through the loud thumping music and Oikawa immediately felt two bodies on his sides. "You already knew he'll be here, wasn't that why you insisted on coming with us?" Hanamaki said, staring in the same direction as the brunet.

Three pairs of eyes were staring at their old ace laughing along with the girl he had appeared at the party with. Oikawa frowned, pressing his lips tight together. "Why can he be so happy?" A hand reached for his forgotten beer. "Maybe because he's trying to move on, captain. Maybe," Hanamaki shared a look with Matsukawa. "Maybe, it's time for you to as well." The tallest of them gave his partner an angry glance. They have talked about this and Matsukawa was adamant that this was a sensitive topic and they should brooch this carefully. This, was not he had envisioned it happening. Not when they were watching the object of conversation having the time of his life with someone else that is not Oikawa. The two were having a silent argument when the brunet pushed himself off the wall and stomped towards the one person he's been hoping to meet.

"I've heard that-" He could hear their conversation as he got closer and he could see Iwaizumi's eyes widening at the recognition. "Iwaizumi-san, were you saying something?" His partner for the night had her back facing Oikawa, so she couldn't tell the danger approaching. "Ah, no, sorry." Iwaizumi rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling awkward at the encounter. "Iwachan!!!!" His voice was sweet and brought too much attention to himself. "Fancy meeting you here." He grinned, walking to Iwaizumi's side. The shorter male frowned, hating the fake smile Oikawa was wearing. "Iwaizumi-san, you've never mentioned that you know Oikawa-san." The brunet flashed his famous smile, winking at the girl Iwaizumi was with. "Iwachan and I go way back, I'm hurt he never mentioned me. So mean Iwachan." They locked eyes and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here, Oikawa?"

"Is that how you greet your best friend, Iwachan?" The brunet pouted before turning back towards the girl. "If you don't mind, I'm stealing Iwachan from you for a while." He hooked arms with Iwaizumi, despite the grumpy looks he was given. "Of course not. See you in school, Iwaizumi-san." She smiled before quietly slipping back towards her group of friends. Without a word, Oikawa forcefully tugged Iwaizumi to the backyard. "What do you want, shittykawa?!" He ignored all protest from the shorter male and closed the sliding doors behind them. "What is your problem, shittykawa?!" Iwaizumi pulled his arm away angrily. "I am not here with or for you. Stop acting like I'm your property." His voice might be loud but the party music was drowning out his words. The brunet kept his eyes to the grass. Iwaizumi continued to hurl words at the brunet.

"Why?" Oikawa started to whisper. "Why what? Why I'm at this party? Because I need a break. Not like I have to answer to you anymore. Stop this." Iwaizumi threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "You're not entitled to anything anymore." He turned to walk away but Oikawa reached out, his fingers holding onto the helm of Iwaizumi's teeshirt. "Let go, shittykawa." But the hold on the shorter male's tee grew tighter. "Let go."

Giving up, he turned back towards his old captain. "You're not doing this because you want us to work again. You just liked the attention I gave. Is everything I've done for you only for your own needs? Have you considered how I feel, Oikawa? Have you?" He tried to pry the fingers away. "You're just unhappy that I'm trying to move on. That I'm trying to make myself happy again." Iwaizumi took a deep sigh, managing to pull Oikawa's hand from holding onto him. Carefully, he clasped Oikawa's hand between his. He missed holding the brunet. "But I just can't anymore. I can't deal with you outweighing us over volleyball. I can't deal with being second best. Can you promise that incident was only once?" Iwaizumi dropped the brunet's hand. "I don't think you can." The shorter male turned. "I hope you start taking care of yourself, shittykawa. Don't drink too much." Iwaizumi started walking away, without taking a look back.

Oikawa had been quiet the whole time. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fear that Iwaizumi might see the tears streaking down his face. Slowly, he crouched down, hugging his knees. Once Iwaizumi was out of earshot, he let himself cry out. The brunet was loud and ugly. Thick fat tears flowed from his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around him and he immediately thought they were Iwaizumi's but the voice told him otherwise. "You'll be alright. Makki is bringing the car over now."

"Mattsun, Iwachan hates me now."

"You know he doesn't." Matsukawa hugged his former captain tight, knowing how it felt to be in Oikawa's position. He missed Iwaizumi too. Their friendship had been affected when the two had ended their relationship. He missed their sleepovers and movie marathons. He missed working out with Iwaizumi because Iwa was the only one he trusted with weights. Combing his fingers through soft brown hair, he held onto the sobbing figure. "Iwaizumi will never hate you." A buzz in his jeans pocket alerted him that Hanamaki was out front with the car. "Come on, let's head back and binge watch X-files."

Oikawa tried to smile even with all the tears collected at the corners of his eyes. "I'll like that."


End file.
